The Boy Who Lived Again
by Acrid Fumes
Summary: What if Harry truly died that fateful night in the Forbidden Forest only to be reborn again?
1. The Boy Who Died

**A/N: This is loosely based on a documentary I watched about a Scottish boy who claimed to have memories of his past life. It's entitled the Boy Who Lived Before. It just gave me the idea to write something like this. I've found out that there are 2-3 fics with the same title but my fic is totally different from those (I've read them!).**

.

**Just tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Baboo.**

.

.

**I. The Boy Who Died**

.

.

**May 2, 1998**

**Hogwarts Castle Grounds,**

**Scotland**

.

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone._

.

_"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."*_

.

There was silence. Shock was evident on the Light side's warriors. Then someone started sobbing, punctuated by cries of outrage. Those cries signaled the beginning of another battle. Hell broke loose and by midnight, the silence gave rise to a new era in wizarding Britain: the era of the Red Rain.

.

.

**February 10, 2000**

**Community Nursing Office**

**Isle of Barra, Scotland**

**.**

"What's taking him so long?"

.

Maureen O'Malley craned her neck to see where the midwife had gone to but her husband blocked her field of vision.

.

"Mike?"

.

"She's just cleaning the baby honey."

.

But even Mike knows well that his actions speak of another truth. His sweaty hand grasped his wife's cold ones. He swears that his body was visibly trembling but who wouldn't be afraid? The midwife had been inside the examination area for almost five minutes, trying to revive his newborn son. They have just come into in Barra to attend a friend's funeral. Maureen was just five months along and there were no known complications on her pregnancy. But now… They have waited for this day to come – for eight years. This is supposed to be a happy day.

.

"Mike."

.

Maureen pressed her husband's hand with all her remaining strength but he won't look her in the eyes. Tears started to fall on her eyes. She felt weak and every moment that her husband refuses to look at her made her feel weaker.

.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley… I'm so sorry."

.

"What do you mean? Where's my baby? Where's my Mavin?"

.

The midwife just looked at a pale Mike and solemnly nodded before he left the small emergency room. Mike could see the silhouette of the nurse from the frosted glass door of the examination door. She was covering their little son with cloth. He can't help the tear that fell down from his eyes as the nurse emerged from the room and presented to him his dead son.

.

This was supposed to be happy day.

.

.

**February 12, 2000**

**Barra Airport**

.

"Shad, be careful with this."

.

The baggage man just nodded at his colleague and solemnly looked at the small crate. As he carried the crate towards the small plane's cargo compartment, he noticed a pink slip taped on the crate's top. He tried to read the details on the slip but found out that the said slip was taped the other side around. The slip was securely taped so Shad flipped it over to read the details, supporting the crate with his left shoulder as he leaned on to read. But he suddenly lost balance, making the crate slide over unto the hangar's concrete floor. The wooden crate's bottom side hit the floor with a small thud. Shad dumbly held the slip on one hand for a moment before carefully cradling the crate back to his arms. He looked around to make sure that no one saw the incident. He was about to place the crate together with the other cargo when he heard a strange noise. He once again looked around to see that no one was present. He laid the crate on the compartment's floor and stuck the slip back in place before pushing the crate to the furthest corner of the compartment; then he heard the noise once again. Ignoring it as the howling of the wind, Shad loaded a couple more bags when the sound became louder. He listened closely. He was hesitant at first but he could think of no other source of the sound but from the crate. He pulled the crate towards him and placed it near his ear. He could hear it clearly now. It was the sound of a crying child. Goosebumps started to appear on his limbs.

.

"Re-Reggie! Reggie, come here please! Quick!"

.

**February 12, 2000**

**Barra Hospital**

.

"The doctor said that he is okay but he needs to stay for a couple of days up to a week because he needs to be incubated. He had dehydration and a concussion."

.

Mike's cannot hide the bitter tone of his voice as he said the last part but he tried to force a smile as he explained everything to his worried mother.

.

"It's a great miracle indeed! Praise God!"

.

Mike's eyes were moist as he watched Maureen staring at their son, almost unblinking. After Maureen found out that their son was dead, she had a panic attack. She had to be admitted in Barra's general hospital for two days and they were due to come home today. But he wouldn't trade coming home to seeing his son alive ever.

.

"Indeed. I'm glad we finally have Mavin."

.

"Son, you of all people deserve this happiness. But you two need to rest. Val and Gemma would arrive soon. Don't worry, I'll be looking after little Mavin."

.

"Mum, it's you who needs to rest. You just arrived from Wales."

.

"Mikhail, are you saying that I'm old and needs to just lie in bed unmoving?"

.

"Mum, there's no need for that talk okay. It's getting old. I'll let you guard you grandson, just don't…I don't know, crack jokes anymore."

.

Maureen on the other hand was lost to the world. Her whole attention was solely directed to little Mavin. She won't allow his gaze to linger in fear that when it returns, she may find her baby no longer breathing. She observed every detail of her son: his wispy light-brown hair that he got from his dad; his cute nose that he got from her; long limbs from his dad again; pouty lips from his grandma Esmeralda…Maureen suddenly held her breath as Mavin stretched like a cat and yawned. He slowly peek his eyes open until Maureen saw the light blue color most babies have. Maureen tried to wave to get Mavin's attention but remembered that he couldn't possibly see her and just comforted herself on once again observing her son.

.

"He's sleeping again?"

.

"I think he's tired."

.

"So are you. You should rest. Mum would be here to look after Mavin. And your parents would be here too any moment."

.

"But…"

.

"Honey, Mavin won't be going anywhere. He's with us for good. I'm sure with that."

.

Maureen looked hard at her husband's light green eyes and then to their son and nodded. Mike gently steered her away from the nursery but she can't help but look back every second. Only when she saw her mother in-law taking her place by the glass window did she turned ahead. She knows that her baby would be safe.

.

.

.

*from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


	2. The Reappearing Glass

**Scotland**

.

'I have glasses like this…and then it broke but Mynie pointed to it like this and tada! It's okay!'

.

'What else did Mynie do?'

.

'I don't know…just talk. She talks a lot.'

.

The video was suddenly paused. It was frozen to a part where a boy no older than three years old with brown hair and light green eyes was jumping down to a ball pit with a stick in hand and a piece of paper cut to resemble round-rimmed glasses.

.

"When did he start talking about these weird things?"

.

**"**I think last year. He was playing hide-and-seek with our neighbor's kids inside our house when he suddenly cried. When we asked him what's wrong, he said that he doesn't want to get in the cupboard under the stairs because he is sure that his Aunt Tuni would lock him inside and make him sleep there. From then on he would say that his Aunt Tuni and Uncle Venom are very mean to him, also his cousin Duddy. It's just; I don't let him watch TV. He's three years for crying out loud and we don't know anybody named Tuni and Venom and he doesn't have cousins. Both Mike and my family has normal names…"

.

"Yeah, so I've been told that you have an older brother named Ben."

.

"Oh, do tell me about it Kaye. But seriously, I'm really worried. You told me before that this is just normal for young children but last night he woke up crying saying that he saw Cedi die in his dream again. It's really troubling me Kaye."

.

Kaye did not answer and played another video clip. This time the boy was sitting on a small overstuffed couch, with a faraway look as he spoke.

.

"I grew up in Surrey in Lil' Whining, Privet Drive… number 4 with the Dursleys. They had a son Dudley. He was fat like his dad and they would make me wear his old clothes. They hate me. Dudley would hurt me and they would just laugh…"

.

The boy looked down on his hands and spoke no more. The next clip was from the O'Malley's CCTV camera positioned inside the couple's room. The camera was facing the direction of the walk-in closet. Small legs could be seen kneeling in front of what seemed to be a vanity drawer. Mavin emerged, carrying a lipstick only to disappear on the other side of the room. Maureen appeared from the bathroom and peered on the direction where Mavin disappeared into.

.

'Baby, what are you doing with my make-up?"

.

Mavin suddenly appeared, giggling with a lightning bolt drawn on his forehead. Maureen bent down to see what Mavin had done.

.

'What's that baby?'

.

'This where Voldy hit me with killing curse. Whoosh! But then I did not die and then it went crack, crack! And moldy was gone! He was so shocked!'

.

"I can't really tell right now. Give me more videos to study Mau. There's a pattern here. If these events he's telling are interconnected, we could say that he has such a vivid imagination or that there's really something else behind these stories. What did he say was his name again? And did you check on the address he gave?"

.

"He says that he's Harry Potter. I did not bother look it up. I think it's just made-up. Someone may have told him about it."

.

"But what if Privet Drive really exists?"

.

"I don't want to think about it Kaye! What if he wants to go there, or in that Hogwarts place! What if he wants to leave us?"

.

"Mau, I don't think that it would happen. But all of this shows signs of a very intriguing phenomenon. Mavin could've lived a past life before…"

.

Upon seeing Maureen's unenthusiastic expression, Kaye scribbled down something on a piece of paper and pulled a business card from under her drawer.

.

"Here. Visit this website about past lives and this is the calling card of a doctor who had studied about 80 cases of children with the same signs."

.

Maureen just sighed and accepted the pieces of paper. She was about to leave when she turned back to Kaye who was then replaying the videos.

.

"You said that these 'memories' would just disappear on their own right?"

.

"Yes. Most children starts to forget about these memories when they turn 8. I think it's something to do with their heightened consciousness and self-identity."

.

Maureen just knowingly nodded and hurriedly went out of the cramped room, her wavy blond hair billowing behind her. As she walked along the narrow corridor, she stopped by a trash bin and started tearing up the pieces of paper and threw it down the bin.

.

"I'm sorry Kaye. We've been friends for so long but…my son doesn't need this."


	3. The Letter from Someone

**III. The Letter from Someone**

.

.

**June 21, 2003**

**.**

**Privet Drive, **

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**.**

Dr. Kaye Dewitt was starting off her day early, trying to locate No. 4 Privet Drive. She was already along No. 8 when someone called her out.

.

"Miss, do you need anything?"

.

It took her a long time to answer as she struggled to get her dark hair from her face. Sudden outbursts of strong gusts of winds and thunderstorms had been a commonplace in Western Europe for quite some time now so she just grumbled heatedly as the wind disappeared as fast as it appeared.

.

"I'm sorry. I've been looking for No.4; is it where the Dursleys live?"

.

"Oh, the Dursleys. They lived here before but they moved away five years ago for no apparent reason at all. Actually, I'm the real estate broker responsible for the unit; do you want to have a look?"

.

Kaye reluctantly nodded, seeing the hopeful look (bordering to desperation) on the broker's face. They walked along the cookie-cutter houses with impeccable lawns and unlived feel to it.

.

"Are all the houses except No. 4 occupied? Mr…"

.

"Craig. I'm Jerome Craig. To answer your question, three houses are vacant as of the moment but they are all for lease."

.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Kaye DeWitt by the way. I'm a child psychiatrist."

.

"Child psychiatrist?"

.

Mr. Craig chuckled heartily, the blob of fat on his neck bobbed as he did so.

.

"No offense Dr. Dewitt but I think you are perfect here. Kids here really _need _you."

.

Kaye just raised her eyebrow at that statement but just stayed silent and observed the façade of No. 4 as Mr. Craig opened the door. It's the same house as the others on the outside.

.

"Actually, the reason why I'm interested to see the Dursleys is because of their nephew Harry."

.

She noticed that Mr. Craig stiffened upon hearing the name. But he just continued inside the house and led her to the bare living room.

.

"They moved out in a hurry. They did not say where they were going but they left the boy here."

.

Mr. Craig gave Kaye a speculative look before he continued.

.

"He was such a lonely boy…being bullied by his own cousin and he was obviously abused at home. I live down the other street, Magnolia Crescent. The Dursleys were spreading rumors about their allegedly ne'er-do-well nephew but no one believed it of course but…"

.

"Why didn't anyone help him?"

.

Mr. Craig led Kaye down to the hall and got some keys from his pocket and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

.

"This is where he slept before, until he turned eleven."

.

Kaye peeked inside the dusty cupboard but Mr. Craig just continued on his way towards the kitchen and placed a kettle into the stove.

.

"For a time Vernon was into the delusion that people were afraid of him because of his position as supervisor in a drill company called Grunning's. Some residents work there you know, under him. But that's not the case since the beginning…

.

"…I'ts about his wife Petunia."

.

"Petunia?"

.

Mr. Craig just nodded. Kaye immediately wrote the name down on her notepad.

.

"She bribes people. We don't know where she got the money; it's rumored that Petunia's family was quite well-off but when Harry was fourteen, we found out that she was stealing from Harry's trust fund. It did not became public knowledge but the post master told some people around here that Petunia was sent a summon from this gold bank called Green Ingots, telling her to return all the funds she got from Harry's account. The bribing stopped. And by telling that the 'post master told some people', it means that everyone in Little Whinging knew, well except for Harry. Almost the entire year he's at that boarding school in Scotland. He didn't know that Dudley was expelled from Smelting's, that Dudley had a short stint in juvenile prison or that the family was slowly becoming impoverished."

.

"Boarding school in Scotland? Do you know the name of this school?"

.

"Alas, I don't doctor it's supposed to be a very old school. It's also exclusive. Only a select few are invited to attend. Harry's parents were said to have met there…"

.

"How were children invited?"

.

"A letter they say, when they turn eleven."

.

"Oh."

.

They became silent as Mr. Craig busied himself with picking some teacups and saucers for the tea. Kaye on the other hand was contemplating on why it came very easy for the man to volunteer information to a total stranger. But as her eyes lingered on the half-open window and the shadow by the other neighbor's window, she somehow doubted the sincerity of this person.

.

"What do you know about his death?"

.

"Who? The father?"

.

But before Kaye could answer the kettle whistled loudly. Mr. Craig poured the hot water on two teacups and served Kaye with tea.

.

"Harry."

.

"Harry's dead?"

.

Kaye wasn't able to see Mr. Craig's expression for he was still bowed down, busying himself with his cup of tea.

.

"You did not know? He supposedly died five years ago."

.

"I never knew. No one here ever did…He-he just disappeared. So, are you…going to buy the house?"

.

.

**June 21, 2003**

**Hogwarts Ruins,**

**Scotland**

.

An owl regally swooped down an empty clearing, as if looking for prey. It alighted on a low branched; after a moment's rest, it flew up in the middle of the clearing, dropping a rolled piece of paper in midair. A yellow translucent dome glowed and engulfed the paper before it disappeared. The paper appeared in the same forest floor but now it's behind a protective barrier where a number of people resided in thatched huts.

.

A small crowd watched the paper with much trepidation. One group was in the forefront, composed of a bushy-haired lady, a tall and lanky brown-haired young man and a small blond lady that was tightly holding unto the brunette's arm.

.

"How did it got in?"

.

"I don't know Neville. It could be a trap."

.

The brunette took a few steps towards the paper and drew up his battered wand up and cast several revealing spells but all the results were negative.

.

"It's safe."

.

Neville picked up the piece of paper and unrolled it. His forehead was scrunched up as he read what was written.

.

"It's for Hermione."

.

"What? Is-is it from my mother?"

.

"No."

.

"Let me see it!"

.

Hermione grabbed the paper from Neville's hands and hurriedly read the missive. Her expression turned from hopeful to furious and then to one of confusion. Written in wobbly scrawl was a letter that baffled her.

.

_Dear Mione,_

_._

_I'm in Scotland but I dunno how to find you. _

_._

_Harry _

_._

"What kind of joke is this?"


	4. The Finder of the Key

**IV. The Finder of the Key**

**.**

**June 23, 2003**

**Glasgow, Scotland**

.

Maureen stared at her computer screen blankly. Kaye had just emailed her. Privet Drive exists. Aunt Tuni, Unce Venom and Duddy exist. The cupboard under the stairs exists. Harry Potter existed. She sighed deeply and once again dialed a number on speed dial. Why won't Mike answer the phone? She suddenly felt inexplicably nervous. She grabbed her bag and phone without even turning off the computer.

.

"I'll be out Jen."

.

Without waiting for any reply, she left the building out into the early afternoon air. Her high heeled shoes made sharp clicking sounds on the pavement as she hurried towards her car. She needs to go home and it should be quick.

.

.

**Same Day**

**O'Malley Residence, **

**Glasgow, Scotland**

.

"Mavin here Ma'am, sleeping."

.

Suddenly there was a sound of a crying child from upstairs. The Asian-looking woman looked up to the direction of the noise as she cradled the telephone receiver with both hands.

.

_"What's that noise? See if Mavin is alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Call me if something comes up okay?"_

_._

"Yes Ma'am."

.

The woman ran up the stairs, pulling up her ankle-length skirt along the way. She directly went into a wide hallway. She opened the first door on the left and was greeted by a silent Mavin who was innocently sitting on his bed and playing on his stuffed animals.

.

"Ayah."

.

"You okay?"

.

Mavin just nodded but his nanny worriedly eyed what looked to be half of the sheets pooled on the floor. She went to Mavin's side and hugged the boy from behind.

.

"Really okay?"

.

Mavin giggled as he once again nodded and made a flapping motion with his arms. The nanny was about to open her mouth to tell Mavin something when the doorbell rang.

.

"Your mommy is here."

.

She carried Mavin up and headed to the opposite direction from where she came from earlier and descended on a grand staircase. She was halfway on the stairs when a loud clap of thunder and flash of a bright light appeared just outside the window.

.

"Whoa."

.

Mavin pointed to the lights. As the lights disappeared, dark-clad figures appeared in its place. There were about six of them, carrying sticks and running towards the front door's direction. The nanny cried in surprise and hugged Mavin closer.

.

"Witchards! Witchards!"

.

Mavin wiggled from his nanny's grasped but the nanny only held him closer. There was an urgent knock on the door that was punctuated by shouts and bursts of different-colored lights.

.

"We can't let you kill more children, Death Eater!"

.

Mavin's eyes widened upon hearing those words and hid his face on his nanny's blouse. Dull thuds could be heard from outside and then a shout of '_Alohamora'. _The door clicked open and three men burst in. They were wearing burgundy military-style uniform with a short black cape. On their hands were wands that were sharply pointed in front of them.

.

"Aurors?"

.

"No child, we are International Wizarding Police. We are here to keep you safe."

.

Mavin just looked quizzically at the men, while playfully biting on his fingers. The men started casting spells all around them. The nanny panicked upon seeing this and hurriedly climbed the stairs but she tripped on her long skirt and fell. Mavin's cries resounded as his head hit on the stairs with a thud.

.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

.

This did not appease the nanny. She tried to stand up but before she could do so, a jet of red light hit her on the back. One of the police's hurriedly scooped Mavin up.

.

"C'mon August, do the routinary spells. Olsen, Obliviate the woman."

.

The tall wizarding police carried Mavin down to the foyer where a smaller colleague waited for him. While the other member of the team headed to up to the nanny. Mavin just observed him but after he was put down to the floor, he suddenly spoke.

.

"You know me, Harry Potter?"

.

The two wizarding police eyed each other curiously. The smaller one just ignored Mavin and started chanting some spells while pointing the wand towards the boy.

.

"But Dumblydor put that spell on me before!"

.

"Really? He'd been dead even before you're born boy."

.

"Don't believe me? I'm Harry Potter! Harry James Potter!"

.

The wizarding police that was holding Mavin in place just shook his head and chuckled.

.

"This one's certainly a Half-Blood. Heard too many stories about Harry Potter huh? Your parents should've headed the War Council's advice and warded your house against magic detection. There's no use pretending to be Muggles when you have a magical child."

.

"No! I'm Harry Potter. Believe me!"

.

"Okay. Settle down little boy. Just answer our questions okay, and we will not bother you anymore. What's your name?"

.

"Harry Potter!"

.

"Real name."

.

"My name now?"

.

The police impatiently waited for an answer. The other police that went to Obliviate the nanny was now peering on the windows and toting his wand as if it was a gun.

.

"Mavin O'Malley."

.

"How old are you Mavin and what's your parent's name?"

.

"I'm three."

.

Mavin cutely showed his three fingers as he peered on what the police was writing on his notepad.

.

"Tell Mione and Ron where I am Mr. Police."

.

"That's not possible little one. We would be Obliviated after this. It would be too dangerous for you. There are bad guys that are after magicals like you that are in the Muggle world. Now, what are your parent's names?"

.

"Death Eaters? Voldie's still alive?"

.

At this the smaller police scoffed and whispered 'Who in their right mind would tell a toddler about Voldemort?'

.

"Yes. Will you please answer the question?"

.

Mavin just looked at them with deep sadness before he whispered his parents' name. The police just scribbled it down and hurriedly pocketed the notepad before pointing the wand to Mavin and uttering: '_Obliviate'._ After this, the men hurriedly left, meeting three other colleagues in the yard with four men in tow. The men were unconscious and dressed as repairmen with toolboxes and all. As they converged, they chanted as one, directing their wands in the air. They disappeared with a flash of lightning and the clap of thunder, leaving everything as they are before they appeared.

.

Mere moments after they disappeared, Maureen's car came in view. She blew her horn on the gate. Mavin ran towards the gate and tried to open it with no success.

.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Where are your shoes? Where's your nanny?"

.

"Ayah's sleeping in the stairs!"

.

"Sleeping in the stairs?"

.

Maureen felt nervous about that statement and tried opening the gate herself by forcing her arm in between the gate's railings.

.

"Stay on the side baby; I will park the car."

.

Mavin complied and waited by the lawn. Maureen's car was barely in the driveway when she stopped in and hurriedly went outside. She scooped Mavin up and headed to the front door. 'She did not lock the door!' Maureen furiously whispered to herself. Her head immediately turned to the stairs; there she found the still unconscious nanny.

.

"Elena! Elena, wake up!"

.

There was no answer. Elena did not even stir. 'Oh this is bad.' Maureen dialed the emergency number and called for an ambulance. She knew that something bad will happen. She is just glad that it isn't his Mavin who was in danger. She hugged and kissed Mavin as she waited for the ambulance to come.


End file.
